


Белый, синий

by z_zhang



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_zhang/pseuds/z_zhang
Summary: 80-е, Ленинград, лето.





	Белый, синий

**Author's Note:**

> Лето, сегодня сейшн в Ленсовета, там будет то и будет это, а не сходить ли мне туда. Все совпадения случайны, а песни нет.

Армейские ботинки с отстающей подошвой сразу затерялись в полутемном коридоре среди картонных коробок и моря потрепанной обуви.

— Ты вообще где бродишь? — осуждающе гудел Ромыч. — Бен отказывается без тебя петь, поэтому все пьют и говорят о деньгах и свободе.

— На смене задержали, а еще за гитарой через весь город, — оправдывался Отабек. — Давно ждут? Духота, дышать нечем. 

Сердце заходилось — от метро он бежал.

— Леха уже отпел, перерыв на перекур, перекур на перерыв… Долго и слишком заумно. Отдышишься?

В коридор заглянули. Из комнаты потянуло летним сейшном — жаром, духами, вином и куревом. Бен настраивал гитару привычным перебором с паузой на подкручивание колков. Кто-то заканчивал бородатый анекдот про очередь в вытрезвитель, дружно грянул смех.

— Юрка на кухне чайник поставил, а еды у меня нет, — ласково протянули из двери.

— Это Витя, — сориентировал Ромыч. — Хоромы его. А это Алтын, которого мы все ждем.

— Привет. Я воды попью.

— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами тот, кого назвали Витей, и, закрывая дверь, напутствовал со снисходительной улыбкой: — Осторожнее там. Как с миной. 

Улыбка, модная прическа, мягкая ленца — складывались в смутно знакомую картинку. Отабек где-то видел этого Витю, но не мог вспомнить, где.

— Иди пей, я их отвлеку. Водку, главное, не трогай, — хохотнул Ромыч. — Парни с гитарами, переползая на кухню, оборачиваются в парней с бухлом. 

Кухня была большой, такой же модной, как и владелец, и чистой настолько, что, казалось, на нее не ступала нога человека. Правда, на стене, на свежепоклеенных цветастых обоях висело настоящее богатство — плакаты с западными рок-группами, на столе уже возвышалась батарея разномастных бутылок, а на плите закипал эмалированный чайник с гжельской пузатой розой.

— Чашку? — низким грудным голосом спросили с дивана, прячущегося за столом. 

От неожиданности Отабек вздрогнул. Показалось, один из плакатов — растрепанный блондинистый парень с недовольным, словно каменным лицом — ожил и теперь задает ему вопрос. 

За стеной ударили по струнам. 

«В полночь я вышел на прогулку…» — завыли страшным голосом.

— Если что, я не с бухлом, — сказал парень, не меняя выражения лица.

— А с чем же? — осторожно спросил Отабек. 

По застывшему лицу пробежала тень.

— С коньками, наверное… 

«Где, говорю, тебя я видел? Кто, мне скажи, тебя обидел?» — вопрошали из комнаты под гитарный бой.

— А я с бухлом, у меня ром есть, настоящий. Будешь? — предложил Отабек. — Не сейчас, потом, после выступления…

— Ямайский, как у пиратов? — искренне заинтересовались в ответ.

— Я в порту работаю, начальник поделился.

И не надо говорить, скольких усилий ему это стоило. Да и не ямайский, а бразильский… Все равно оттуда, с далеких берегов.

— Ну, может быть, потом…

— Заметано — потом. А чего один сидишь? Музыка не нравится?

— Да нет, они там дымят как паровозы, и форточку не открыть, во дворе услышат.

— А музыка?

— А музыка нравится, — кивнул парень и начал переставлять бутылки на столе. — Я Юра.

— Это ты мина? — слетело с языка, прежде чем Отабек подумал. 

Парень вскинулся, на неподвижном лице загорелись глаза — и снова дежавю, как с Витей. Отабек где-то видел этот яростный взгляд. 

«Где-то, сказал, меня ты видел? Знаешь, что сам меня обидел?» — вторили за стенкой.

— Извини. Я Отабек, — он протянул ладонь над бутылками. 

Юра перевел взгляд с его лица на руку, нервным движением выхватил из батареи бутылок что-то и вложил в его ладонь.

— Я из нее пил, ополосни, если хочешь, — и снова упал на диван, сложил руки на груди, отгородился.

В руках Отабека осталась белая фарфоровая чашка без ручки. 

«Ах, как хочу тебя обнять я, поцеловать рукав от платья…» — пели в комнате. 

За окном сгущались сумерки, а вода из-под крана отдавала ржавчиной. Дом был новый, квартира необжитая, парень по имени Юра сидел в одиночестве на кухне, когда за стеной люди слушали музыку, которая объединяла их друг с другом, но не с Юрой.

— Тебя Витя привел? — спросил зачем-то Отабек. 

Юра подтянул к себе на диван ноги в модных варенках, закрылся еще больше и прищурился.

— Ну и?

— Крутые джинсы.

— Я знаю.

Ромыч просочился на кухню бесшумно.

— Не деретесь, водку не пьете — молодцы. Все, давай, — хлопнул он Отабека по плечу. — Вдарьте там по нам. 

В коридоре он придержал дверь комнаты и зашептал:

— Не сердись на него. Он с Витькой. Витька — мировой чувак, по заграницам разъезжает и таскает кассеты с загнивающего запада на наш не менее загнивающий восток. Видел джинсы на Юрке, наверняка он притаранил… 

В комнате душегубка была почище, чем на улице. В небольшую гостиную набилось человек пятьдесят. Коробки с неразобранными вещами стояли вдоль стен, словно хозяин переехал совсем недавно и не успел все распаковать. Люди сидели на коробках и между ними, на полу, и только для музыкантов нашлись два стула. 

За стульями стоял застекленный шкаф со спортивными кубками и медалями. На одной из них Отабек разглядел олимпийские кольца. Мать и сестра Отабека смотрели фигурное катание. Коньки, модная стрижка, яростный взгляд — картинка сложилась. 

Ему загудели, кто-то хлопнул в ладоши, кто-то застучал ногами. 

Он прошелся по ладам, обернулся к хмурому Бену, выстукивающему ритм на корпусе гитары, обвел взглядом собравшихся и зацепился за мечтательно улыбающегося Никифорова, восседающего на подоконнике. Тот болтал ногами и смотрел на дверь в коридор. В проеме стоял Юра, все еще скрестив руки на груди. 

На них обоих хотелось произвести впечатление. Когда кто-то достигает совершенства, ему не хочется показывать халтуру, недоработку, сделанное вполсилы.

— Можно не курить, пока мы играем? — попросил Отабек. 

Бен удивленно вскинул голову, скосил взгляд в сторону уголка, куда сбились девчонки, и ухмыльнулся Отабеку.

— Ну, — прошептал он, посерьезнев. — Вперед, через уши в души?

— Поехали. 

«Со мной никогда не случалось ничего  
Лучше тебя;  
Синий, белый — твои цвета;  
Никогда, ничего лучше тебя».


End file.
